Echoes of Angels
by DameoftheNight
Summary: Okay, this isn't the sequal to "Butterfly Kisses" but it's a sad story, based on one of my poems, I've had so many good reviews on my first story, I just felt like writing another one!! ^_^!! this one should have a sequal but I'll only write it if you guy


Echoes of Angels  
By: Me ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Sora walked down the sidewalk, looking at all the cars and people as they wizzed by in the rush of fall. Going to work, picking up kids from school, going out to meet someone. Seemed like everyone except her had something to do. She looked at her surroundings, everyone too busy with their own lives to even notice her. "Hey!" She yelled as some skateboarder nearly knocked her over. "Watch where you're going!!" The guy yelled out over his shoulder. "Hmmph.." She mumbled under her breath. She looked ahead of her at all the couples who were walking down the streets. She hanged her head low, trying to keep the flood gates of her eyes closed, but she felt as if she were going to burst. "I wish Tai was here." She whispered, letting the salty tears now run freely down her cheeks. "Life just hasn't been the same since we broke up, I've been depressed and lonely. My world lost it's color and everything just seems black and white." She sighed softly, trying to keep her mind off the bad things and tried to think of something happy, but failed miserably. The long walk to the beach seemed endless and lonely, everyone seemed to be interested in their soulmates, boyfriends and girlfriends. She finally arrived at the beach and sat on a big rock, staring out into the horizon. Memories flashed through her mind. She tried to shake them away, but now it never seemed to work...  
***flash back***  
"Uhhh, hi Sora." Tai said nervously, walking up to her. "Hey." She smiled back. "Umm, listen. Sora?" He said, obviously with something on his mind. "Hmm..? What's on your mind, Tai?" He opened his mouth to speak, but for a moment, nothing came out. "Sora, I-I-I dunno if...well....we should keep seeing each other.." He finally managed to studder. Sora just stood there, not flinching, nothing. She didn't cry, she coudn't, she was in too much shock. A sharp pain drilled through her mind, her heart and spirit felt like they had been torn out of her body and been thrown to the ground. Stomped on and spit upon, they were worthless. With not meaning what-so-ever. "Sora? Sora?! Are you okay?" Sora felt warm tears start to well up in her crimson eyes, and she reached up and wiped them, faking there was something in them. "Uhhh, yeah, sure I'm fine.." Tai looked at her, knowing she wasn't, and feeling terrible about hurting her. He still loved her, he just wasn't ready to let go of Mimi quite yet. "I hope you understand." He whispered. She tried to lift to hald smile but couldn't. "Look, Tai, I was thinking the same thing, so yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you around." She slammed her locker door and nearly ran out of the school, trying to hold the tears back until she was home. Tai stood there in wonder. He had never seen her like this before. He shrugged and grabbed the rest of his books and started for home....  
***end flash back***  
She sighed softly, not being able to keep herself from thinking about him. "Why?" She asked herself aloud. "Why did he break up with me?" She started to sob quietly, trying to think of anything that could've possibly caused him to stop loving her. She couldn't think of any. "Could it be someone else?" She wondered to herself out loud. "But... wasn't I enough? Couldn't he just be happy with one person?" She thought. "Obviously not.." She sighed again, more memories flooding her mind. All the times they had spent together, all the moments they had shared, what they had been through. But what was the use of remembering? All those moments were gone, and almost forgotten, and the both knew it. Besides that, the more she tried to remember, the more fuzzy the images grew in her mind. She loved him, deeply. More then she thought he would ever realize. 'But...' She thought again. '...I doubt he even loves me anymore..' She sat there, hugging her knees to her chest, watching the sun go below the horizon and then starting to cry as the cold of night hit her, leaving her sitting there, no one to hold her. She sat there, and looked up at a sky without stars. She sat there, and listened to the echoes of angels' voices that would never return.  
  
T.T *sob sob* I can't help it if this story is so touching I cried while I wrote it... anyways, R/R and once again, this is soooo depressing........ I don't own Digimon!!! WAHH!! T.T but really, the people who do deserve a pat on the back for their awesome work... *pat pat* this is my second fic, and I dunno if I'm gunna make the sequal or not... you guys tell me!! ^-^ okie, so R/R, tell me what you think and send comments to either she_daisy13@juno.com or cutie_pie5387@hotmail.com TTFN people!! ^-^ 


End file.
